


it goes like this

by thepessimisticasshole



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, i wrote a, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's love in a coffee shop.<br/>and they think it's the best kind there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it goes like this

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters belong to rainbow rowell

it goes something like this-

a rainy day and a grey-ish sky and a pretty little coffee shop with a pretty little barista.

it’s all casual banter and loaded looks and shy grins with apple cheeks. it’s knowing looks from the other customers. it’s gentle brushes, just with the pinkie finger. it’s avoiding the other’s gaze and looking when you think they’re not.

it’s falling in love with the man with curling hair and it’s timid kisses on alabaster cheeks.

it’s memorizing the exact color of their eyes, made liquid by the sun. 

it’s asking for numbers with a blush all up your neck, and not being able to hold back your grin when they give it.

it’s dates in the moonlight, and counting every single mole, and smoothing tears away with soft kisses.

it’s love in a coffee shop.

and they think it’s the best kind.


End file.
